


Futalive

by Rizki_redfox233



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Futanari, Inflation, Kissing, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizki_redfox233/pseuds/Rizki_redfox233
Summary: What if, all of hololive idols actually futanari and always on fire.
Kudos: 1





	1. The beginning

# chapter 1:the beginning

****

this is suisei dream come true, to become member of hololive vtuber group after solo for sometime.

she joining the first hololive audition and make her become the first member of hololive alongside tokino sora, roboco, and aZki.

this day she in the office after some music training together with sora and the other member. Right now, she waste her time try to relax dan calm her self after the collab. Until nature calling her

"i need to pee" says suisei on her way to restroom. Restroom location acctualy not too far away from office door but because her lazynes. the calling become more bothersome.

with little time she reach restroom but, after reaching restroom suisei get strange voice from another stall.

"aaahhh~ uuuuhhh~" a moaning caught suisei attention. Slowly she closing her distant to the source of that voice until she forget why she go to toilet in first time.

when she try to place her ear on the door, without warning the door swing open and revealing sora in awkward posision. Her hand jerking her _meat pole_ and with red face like tomato. After that sora look to the door and she suisei with red face with both her eyes pointing to her flesh pole.

"oohh hey uuhhh~ suisei" with her innocent voice she greeting suisei and pull the girl back to real life. "OOOOHHH I-I-I AM S-S-SORRY SORA SAN-" with both eye shut close and hands flailing in front off her face. She try to say sorry but before she done say sorry, sora pull her in and shut the door close

"its okay suisei we both the same right?" Sora try to calm down suise while rubbing her soulder. "Huh?" With confuse suisei try to avoiding to see sora, until she jolt after she feel sora touching her _pole_.

"eeeehhh aahhhh~ sora nooo uuhhh~" she try to push sora hand over but that make sora grip her hand harder around suisei penis. "Its okay suisei, i need help and i know what a good reward for that" with gaze full of lust sora try to persuade suisei to help her. Because sora gaze and her hand playing with her penis, suisei finally nod in aggrement, that bring smile to sora face. In split second sora already open her shirt revealing bra less boobs with pink and fully erect nipple. Without order, suisei reach both of sora boobs and playing with her nipple while sora busy playing with suise now fully erect penis.

with now fully erect penis, sora lift suisei skirt and lowering her short pants and her underwear to get full view of suisei erect penis. Comparing with sora penis, suisei little shorter in head than sora penis. "Hmmmm are you ready suisei?" Sora start to rubbing their penis together that sparkling arousal to both girls.

"ooooohhhhh~ yyyeeesssss~" suise start to lost her thought and let her lust guided her. She start to pull and twisting sora nipple and start to make sora moaning and make her rubbing their dick event faster

"uuhhh i can't hold it anymore. nooo not like this" sora stop her action and start to move backward and sit on toilet. Suisei start to look with frown because sora stop with action, but in same time she see sora with ragged breathing sitting on toiler with lustfull smile.

she start to pointing down to her penis, sighting suisei what to do next."ummmm what that mean?" But to bad suisei look like don't know what she must do next

sora just give her small smile while start to guiding suisei to sit on her penis while holding her hip. Look like suisei start to realize what sora meaning and start to adjust sora penis so her penis right in front of her wet pussy entrance. "Are you ready sui chan?" Sora questening suisei about her readyness and suisei start to give her nod

"aaahh~ so-r-ra aaaahh~" with slow and steady move. sora slowly decending suisei body and impale her with hear meaty dick. after the entire lenght buried inside suisei, sora start to pull up suisei body slowly up until the half of head part appear and slam it with full force that make suisei scream. sora repet that again over and over againt until suisei feeling sora penis getting bigger and longer. she start to pull up and down more faster and steadly increase in speed.

suisei in other hand start to pumping her dick as fast as she can while feeling the power of lust take over her body.her hand start to playing with her own boobs that make her body event more sensitive. Her penis start to leaking precum and covering both suisei and sora body.

"uuuhhhh~ i can't hold it anymore!" sora start to move event faster but sometime she stop to savor this intoxicate feeling while suisei pussy give nice firm grip around her penis and start to move againt, this time sora move with super speed befor screaming and burrying her penis as deep as she can and start to loading suisei womb with her baby batter.

in same time suisei penis start to bursting her creamy batter and start to covering both her and sora. without unexpected a yellow liquid start to pouring together with her seed. "That amazing sui chan i like that" with body still weakning by the orgasm sora start to turn suisei body around so suisei back facing her face. With grin sora start to repet that action she doing again, this shocked suisei while still in the middle of afterglow now her body bouncing up and down againt on sora mighty penis. Look like sora not done nyet with her lust. While suisei look back the only thing she see on sora messy face just pure lust and need for more, something she never see before

sora once againt copulate with suisei but its different now. sora more primal and wild that before, Her movemen more rought and harst with some time slap on suisei ass sending pain and pleasure to suisei body make her event hotter and hornier

suisei once againt get eaten by her own lust and start to play with her slowly rising penis. She put her hand on sora head and another hand furiously jerking on her now erect penis.

"suichan aaah~ your fuck-k-king oohhh~ pussy feel goooddd~" sora start compliment to how amazing suisei pussy is. Suisei start to feeling sora penis now get larger againt but this time, she feel that sora head already breaching her womb entrance and with sora primal movement, she can feel that sora penis start to invaded her womb 

"sora aaahhh~ you too-OOOHHHH" before she can end her words she can feel something hot start to pouring inside her directly to her womb and that a lot, so many until suisei womb getting expanded slowly because how many seed sora inject inside her. Meanwhile sora scream like nothing befora, she grip suisei hip and bury her penis once againt inside suisei but this time, she can feel her penis head hit something fleshy that bring sora to another level of pleasure that make her cum event stronger.

suisei however start to screaming after the second load go inside her womb directly. In sametime suisei feel her penis start to getting sensitive and with final stroke she burst all her seeds directly to the toilet door and paint it white with her seed all over the room.

for several minuted sora pouring all of her seed inside suisei until the point suisei almost like pregnant woman with bulge in her womb because sora overcum inside her and look like sora penis still big enought until its block the womb entrace.

the room start to silent after all the moaning and screaming just slow and ragged breath left. Both suisei and sora right now in utter mess, body coveret in semen and pee all over them. Both of them just sitting there in original posision, unmove. The erect penis of suisei start to shrink down and sora might penis slowly shrink too, with wet pop the penis exiting suisei pussy, in sametime a burst off cum pouring out from suisei pussy entrance that make her big womb start to slim back to her normal form, flooded restroom floor with sora seeds.

"EHMM" a voice broke the silent that brought both suise and sora eyes to see someone in front of them. She A chan thier manager, stand in front of them covering with seed all over her face and her body.

both of them start to quiet not because tired, but because fear. A chan start to pull toilet papper as many as she can and start to use it for cleaning her entire body. After her done that. She fix both of her eyes to the couple. "GET OUT FROM HERE NOW!!!" With that both of suisei and sora start to get up and run as fast as they can out from rest room.

after that, with fast move she pull another stall room and found out that aZki inside there. Almost the same like the side room, full of cum all over the place. "hai A chan" with shiver aZki wave her hand to Achan. "Just make it quick" she throwing a onahole to aZki, to her surprise that she not end up like sora who get lucky and have "fun time". After that she leave aZki alone once againt that just make aZki sad that se can't get atleas a hand job, but atleas a onahole is enought.


	2. Roboco Magic pussy 2000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aZki meet roboco in her daily maintain and found out she doing something "fun"

# Roboco magic pussy 2000

*****

"aaahhh what a tiredsome" aZki groaning while rubbing her shoulder. After the toilet incident aZki, sora, and suisei get punishment from A chan to clean up the entire restroom area from mess they made earlier

right now aZki on her way back to office room until, she heard a odd and mechanical voice coming from utility room. That voice caught aZki attention and make her change her direction. After reaching utility room aZki slowly peek inside the room and find out there someone inside.

"oh hai aZki" greet roboco inside utility room after aZki open the door. Right now roboco bend down and start to bend up after took something from inside brown box. aZki cannot denied what she see, a cute little butt not like sora or suisei but still cute and a cute pussy can be seen from her "pants" (is that a pants or just something stick to her inner thight and pelvic area ?) that burn aZki flame inside her.

"what are you doing in here" aZki start to move inside to roboco posision while looking around the utility room. "Am just instaling new body part" roboco answer her and turn back revealing a hole around her lower abdoment.

somewhat that view not make aZki scared. Well of course she not scared, she knew that roboco is android and can switch or detach her body part at will. "Right now, i want to change my body part care to help ?" Roboco facing aZki while holding something. A flesh tone thing, look like entire female womb to vagina section, look almost like real. "Sure" replies aZki.

"this is "super womb 2000" a new entire part of female sexual body part for replace my old body part" roboco explain the thing she hold to.

"uuhhh fancy name, what it is ?" aZki start to touch the new body part while roboco try to read a papper with her another hand. "Look like this is new and improve sexual organ with new and advance technology for pleasury your partner" roboco read the papper. After heard that the fire getting stronger, the desire to _"test"_ this new thing getting stronger

"maybe i can become the _partner_ if you want roboco" with big smile forming on aZki face. She start to holding roboco hand with taunting expression. "Sure" the android replies and start to put that thing inside her.

after few adjustmen and plug some wire inside and put the cover on, the instalmen complete. "I can't wait" aZki start to feel her boner getting bigger and hard in pasing time while thinking how this thing work. "Look like you can't wait any longer are you?" With smile roboco start to put both her hand to nearby wall and start to bend over give aZki a secong look to roboco lower body. "Its okay just put you penis inside, you don't need to open the cover that just camouflage" she start to open the entrace revealing pink caveren in front of aZki.

without wasting more time aZki start to pull up her skirt and lowering her panties, a big throbing boner release from her cage. aZki penis almost look the same with sora, the different is just in width aZki has more width than sora. She start to line up her penis in front off roboco and with powerfull thrust she bury her entire penis deep inside roboco. "Oohhh you so big.....hmmm i can feeling penis inside me now" roboco start to writher in pleasure while huge penis just invade her inside. "Oohhh fuck~" aZki start to pump back and forth her penis inside the android. Roboco womb may not lubrica nyet, but that make aZki event happier, she like rough sex. "Oohh its feel goo- AAAAHHH WHAT THE FUCK" aZki shock after the grip around her penis become more thigher, make aZki almost can't pull her penis back.

"oohh its okay i just test some function" roboco replies while she start to press the button around her another wrist. The first is the lenght can adjust its thickness however the user like, the second function is "ooohh fuck~ fuck~ its massaging my bo-OOHHHH" aZki start to scream while the entire leght start to vibrating in varios level of strenght, make aZki shock and send shiver all around the idol body, make her penis like being massage by many vibrator.

"and the last is..." With final touch aZki feel something happen around her penis, like something being pull closly to her penis head. Without a warning, something "eat" aZki penis head and start to "lick" around the head part. The pleasure so powerfull until aZki lose her voice and make soundless scream while her entire body shiver to tip of her nail. "The last part being called "final push" with this my womb start to pull closley to my partner penis head and start to suck it and pleasuring it, thank to artifical tounge inside my womb, you now can feel the ultimat pleasure" with proud roboco explain the third function of her new womb, but too bad aZki don't heard everything that roboco says, she drowning in unlimited pleasure not just vibrating lenght but now with "blowjob" insid roboco womb!, the pleasure is umberable. With final lick with the artifical tongue aZki burts her seed inside roboco and thanks to the suction and tongue she feel like someone soo hungry with her cum and start to suck her entire penis to dry.

aZki cannot say anything, her head blank her body limp and her penis who still busy cumming inside the android. "oohh my you cum so many" slowly roboco womb start to expand, the size slowly reaching a pregnant woman but, the cum start to decrease after roboco deactive the function. aZki start to fall on her knee, body tremble with empty eye and mind after her penis shrink down to normal size and exiting roboco pussy, suprisingly the pussy entrace start to shut close.

after several minute aZki slowly come back to normal except she still have hard time try to get up. "Oohhh my i cum so many" aZki shock after see roboco laying on the ground with big, pregnant like womb, but suprisingly no cum leak out. "how my cum not leak out ?" aZki start to questening the clean floor bellow her and roboco. "Its okay this womb and vagina has automatic lock so if my partner cum to many its will lock after the penis out" roboco repliese while caresing her big tummy. With sign of relief aZki start to get up, sge don't need to fear to cleaning the entire room again. but her movement stop after she see the door, Someone watching and that A chan. With her serious face she start to entering the room with crossing hand.

"care to explain ?" With serious tone, A chan start to look both aZki and roboco who still in the middle of recovery. "Its okay A chan, i just instal new womb and vagina and aZki just help me to test it, oh don't worry this new womb will not leak out" after hearing roboco replies, A chan start to take a breath. "Okay then i let this one slip, but next time no sex in office okay?" With seeious tone A chan give command to both aZki and roboco and start to walk out from room. Both azki and roboco just give small giggle before both of them start to get up and go to they respective place.

MEANWHILE.

"stupid idols just fuck everywhere they like" in other place A chan furiously jerk her own penis, her size much bigger that aZki or sora with width that bigger both the idols than make jerk this thing much more dificult. With long howling scream A chan start to burst her cum directly to toiler hole, so many until the toiler hole look like get cloged by something. With breath of relief A chan start to press the button until all her cum get suck by the toilet. "I want fuck somebody" with frown she start to sit on toilet and start to looking up to ceiling while waiting her penis to comeback to normal and apparenly that need more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you found typo let me know

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic i made. So sorry if you all find typo


End file.
